The bonding of love
by frostesh
Summary: Serenity princesses of france is forced into a marriage with a man she can't stand. How does this end up? After balls, and masqurades, can they really hide their feelings forever?


Title: The bonding of love  
Author: starvilles  
:: prologue::  
email: scream4bizzare@hotmail.com  
website: http://www.starvilles.cjb.net   
  
AN: this is an alternate reality just like my other fan fiction. This one is different to that one though. This time I decided to   
make it around the.. what, eighteenth century? not sure. anyways it's an endymion /serenity fic. and no there is no sad ending.   
  
disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon  
  
  
Prologue  
  
She sat on her chair back straight, posture high. 'For that's the way a royal should be' her mother had always reminded her.  
She stroked   
the coarse hair brush through her long hair. Her hair cascaded down her back innocently, flowing like a golden waterfall.  
She believed that someday her prince would whisk her away to his castle where they would live happily ever after. she smiled slightly, happily   
ever after? Right. She looked into the mirror opposite her. Distant eyes starred back, who was this person? Surely it couldn't be the   
same joyful child of six, ten years ago. those blue mysterious orbs gazed back almost mournfully. And the pink lips that once held a smile now   
masked a small frown.   
A knock at the door drowned her from her thoughts, "yes?" she asked. The door creaked open. "Serenity, Our guests have arrived I expect you   
to come down and greet them." "Why of course mother" she replied.   
Her mother stepped out of the room and closed the door. Her mother had been stressed out over the past few weeks and hadn't been the same care free Queen the village had known. Serenity had understood though, with the Queen's friend visiting arrangements had to be set, most to say the castle had been in a state of frenzy.  
Serenity checked   
herself one more time in the mirror. Plastered a fake smile on, picked up her skirts and walked out the room, head held high.  
  
Who were theses strangers that had made my mother run crazy? Duchess Pristine Fairgrave and her nephew Prince Endymion, both of England. They had  
arrived in France this morning. I had heard a lot   
about Endymion and to me he sounded like a silly twit. He was sally my mother ever talked   
about and   
I feared I would go mad if she mentioned his name one more time. But of course I never let my mother know that I simply smiled and nodded.   
And the soul reason of my so called depression was because my mother had planned to wed me off to him.   
And arguing with her would solve nothing. Once she had made up her mind that was it, not even the gods could change her mind. She'd said that I being the only heir to the throne would have no other choice but to marry him and once done the two kingdoms would make   
a treaty. We are the bonding of it. The truce. And I suppose I will go through if it is for my kingdom. The beginning of a new era. I smiled slightly.  
  
I walked down the steps, trying my best not to trip up and embarrass the whole court. There she was, Duchess Pristine Farigrave herself she was pretty I realized, her black hair was long reaching her mid back but my hair was longer reaching to my calves.  
Her hair was  
so black it was a midnight blue almost and it was very shiny. Her whole court must have envied her. I looked over to her nephew, and I froze. He stood there eying me up and down. And to say he was gorgeous was an understatement. He was more than gorgeous. His hair was also that   
midnight blue but his eyes unlike his aunt was deep blue. One you could lose yourself in, from personal experience, for I was doing that now.   
His face was chiseled perfectly, and for a moment I felt to fling myself in his arms. Heck he was so gorgeous his name would be in the dictionary, under handsome/ devilishly handsome. And this was the man I was to marry? He seemed far different than I had imagined. I had seen him with glasses, short, and round.  
"Ah here my daughter Serenity is!" my mother cried clasping her hands together, breaking me from my trance.  
Prince Endymion walked over to me and took my hand in his gently. "What a pleasure it is to meet you." he gently kissed my hand and I could feel him linger. His eyes never wavering from mine. A long rushing surge of electricity shot through my spine. Sending an aftermath of tingles coursing through. I blushed and looked down. "The pleasure is all mines" I replied smiling.   
  
___________________________________________  
That's all for the prologue. Hey if you like review! Or email me! ^^ . I'd love either one. So if you email me or review, I might just get chapter one out a whole lot faster. 


End file.
